bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Burton
Mr. Burton is the Gym teacher at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Michael Boyle. Character Description Mr. Burton has the frame of an athlete gone to seed, still muscular but with a gut. He is bald on top but has a horseshoe of red hair, along with a red mustache. His character art shows him as having chest hair. He normally wears a white tank top and blue gym shorts with white trim, and a navy blue track suit with white trim in the winter. He wears a whistle on a string around his neck, and has a watch on his right wrist. Characteristics Mr. Burton wanted to play professional American Football, but no one drafted him and so he turned to teaching at Bullworth. Sometimes he blames this on an arthritic or injured knee. He speaks loudly most of the time and is usually angry and aggressive. Burton had a harsh upbringing. As a child his father regularly beat him, and he was hazed badly while in college. Now, he has a drill-sergeant like approach to teaching gym. He believes that pain builds character, and so encourages bullying to this end. He also bullies students himself. He calls Pedro to his office to yell at him, and in some deleted content he bullies Pete and threatens to make the gym class beat him up the next day. Burton is also a lech. He complains about the lack of attractive women at Bullworth, and sometimes brags about how much women like him, although they actually don't. He displays an inappropriate sexual interest towards the older girls at Bullworth, including Zoe Taylor, who was expelled for complaining about Burton - Angie also claims that it's best to avoid Burton's gym class because "he's just not nice". He also reads dirty magazines and appears to have a perverse interest in dirty panties. His pride and joy is the school football team, the Bullworth Bullhorns. It is strongly implied that he gives the students on the team steroids. A townsfolk claims that Burton keeps his job only because he has something on Dr. Crabblesnitch. The alpha version of Mr. Burton version was named "Neil" and had a slightly hunched back. The name Neil was later given to the shop teacher. His insult of choice is "degenerate". Role in game Burton appears in small roles steadily over the course of the game. In Chapter 1, Mr. Burton is first seen coaching the Jocks on the football field during the mission The Slingshot. He orders the Jocks to keep running laps even after Jimmy knocks them out with the slingshot. Later in that chapter he is the unfortunate victim of The Big Prank. Starting in Chapter 2, Burton asks Jimmy to raid the Girls' Dorm and gather the girls' underwear for him. During Chapter 4, Burton can be seen on the football field during the mission Nice Outfit. Here he acts as a standard authority figure, chasing Jimmy down if Jimmy causes trouble within his line of sight. He also appears in the mission The Big Game shouting at the Cheerleading Squad as they run off after Jimmy finished his Cow Dance. In Chapter 5, he appears in the mission The Gym is Burning. He accuses Jimmy of setting his gym on fire for not making the team and says he called the police on him. Later, after Zoe tells Jimmy that she got expelled for complaining about Burton hitting on her, they come up with a prank to push Burton over the edge of a cliff while he's in a port-a-potty. Burton ends up covered in human waste and claims he's going to have to shower for days with bleach. At the very end of the chapter, after Jimmy confronts Dr. Crabblesnitch on Burton's behavior, he fires him for causing Zoe to drop out, and subsequently re enrolls Zoe. Despite being "fired", Burton continues to appear in the game, teaching Gym class and occasionally wandering around campus. Small talk from the students says that Burton threw a temper tantrum after Crabblesnitch fired him. In the Scholarship Edition exclusive mission Discreet Deliveries, Burton is one of the people whom Jimmy has to deliver Dr. Watts's "chemical compounds" to. Burton also sometimes appears when Jimmy is running his Paper Route in Old Bullworth Vale. As long as Jimmy ignores Burton, Burton leaves him alone, and if he has an empty trouble meter Burton will even chase people who try to attack Jimmy. A deleted part of the Halloween mission was to have Mr. Burton and Dr. Slawter talking. He mocks Pete horribly for wearing (and allowing Gary to make him wear) the pink bunny costume. Both he and Slawter were subsequently pranked with itching powder. Trivia *Although Mr. Burton gets fired by Dr. Crabblesnitch at the end of the mission "Final Showdown", he can be still be seen scolding students on camp and he still teaches Gym class despite being dismissed from his employment. * After Revenge on Mr. Burton, students are hearing rumours about him smelling. Russell, for example, can be heard saying "Russell heard Mr Burton will smell like that for seven years." * Earlier in development, Mr. Burton was supposed to patrol the dorm, much like Mrs. Peabody in the Girls' Dorm. But this was cut when the Boys' Dorm was cut to one floor. Gallery File:Beta Neil.jpg|Neil, the alpha version of Mr. Burton de:Mr. Burton Burton, Mr. Burton, Mr. Burton, Mr. Burton, Mr.